One More Day To Love YOu
by 1million-words-unsaid
Summary: After a misunderstanding Harry has to ask Hermione for one more chance to prove his love for her. Inspired by the Diamond Rio song One More Day. Was going to be a oneshot, but now a ficlet. Because I forgot it in the text I Do not own Harry Potter or a


Title: One More Day to Love You

Author: 1million-words-unsaid

Description: After a misunderstanding, Harry tries to get Hermione to give him one last chance to prove that he truly loves her.

Add-on: Song used is "One More Day" by Diamond Rio

"One More Day to Love You"

My hands were sweating as I grabbed my guitar and made my way to the stage. This was my last chance to get her back. After this, I had promised myself to let her go. Promised myself to let her be happy. Professor McGonagall is announcing my imminent presence to the room, but I'm stuck in the memory of how I lost her.

_FLASHBACK_

Hermione and I has been dating for almost a year and I was the happiest I had been in my entire life. We planned to meet each other in the common room after dinner for our walk around the lake and I got there early because Hermione forgot a book in the library.

When I walked in a girl in the year below us was sitting on the couch crying, so having my "hero" complex and all I walked over and asked her what was wrong? Next thing I knew she had launched herself into my arms and was sobbing into my shoulder while I awkwardly patted her back. I was facing the windows so I never saw her walk in, but apparently, the other girl did. Before I could say Hogwarts the girl had her lips firmly against mine and kept probing her tongue at my closed lips.

I heard the gasp before I saw her and when I did it broke my heart. Silent tears were running down her face and her books were sprawled at her feet. I pushed the younger girl off and opened my mouth to explain but nothing came out. Fury quickly replaced the hurt and before I knew it, her promise ring was clipping my eye and she was running up the stairs.

_END FLASHBACK_

It's been a month and a half and she still hasn't talked to me. I tried everything I could think of, but each attempt failed. Ginny's begged me to stop and even Ron with his emotional range of a teaspoon has been hinting that things may finally be over, so I made them a promise that if she turned me down again tonight that I would stop for good.

I step out onto the stage and the lights dim. A spotlight is placed on the old wooden stool in the middle of the stage. I begin to feel a little self-conscious about my choice of attire. I decided to wear a washout pair of jeans with a navy blue t-shirt, light blue shirt, and a dark brown jacket. I topped it off with a dark brown cowboy hat I found in muggle London. I slowly sit on the stool and look out into the crowd.

"This one if for the one person who means the world to me and who never meant to be hurt in the way she was," I saw before grabbing the pick and beginning to strum

The song was slow and meaningful.

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you_

I found her in the crowd. Her date had gone off to dance with another, and she stood there alone staring at me knowing whom the words were for.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

She began to weave her way through the hundreds of couples swaying to the music and moved towards the stage. Ron was swaying with Luna in his arms and giving me a thumbs up.

_First thing Id do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then Id unplug the telephone  
And keep the tv off  
Id hold you every second  
Say a million I love yous  
Thats what Id do, with one more day with you_

If only she knew how true everyone one of the words I sang were. I had never missed anything so completely in my life. The ache seemed to grow everyday I saw her and knew that I no longer had her. I only wished the same were true for her.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Tears are running down my face as I sing the words and it's a wonder I don't choke out the rest in my attempt to win back her heart.

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

I finish strumming out the last chord and the entire hall goes silent. Every eye has turned to Hermione and me who are standing no more than 10 feet apart from one another. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and clear my throat.

"Hermione I love you with all my heart. I know what you saw, but you never gave me a chance to explain. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm not even asking you to talk to me again. What I'm here asking for in front of the entire school is 1 day to explain what happened and at least make an attempt to say I'm sorry," I say this all while holding back tears and holding my breath.

She hasn't run yet, which I take as a good sign. Tears are falling down her face and various people are yelling out their opinion when Ginny steps forward.

She looks Hermione right in the eye and begins to talk, "Darling I know you hate him right now, but he's been going at this for over a month, and as much as I respect your decision I think he may finally deserve just one day."

Hermione looks from Ginny to me and nods, "You have one day Potter and not one second more," she says before fighting her way out of the hall.

I walk off the stage trying to hide my delight, but the second I get behind the curtain I jump up into the air and run upstairs. I only have one day so everything has to be perfect.

**A/N**: Ok this was going to be a one-shot, but this seemed like a really good place to leave the story…that and I still have to figure out how the story ends. Hope you all enjoy and read the next chapter, which should be out within a day or two.


End file.
